


深夜情感热线

by taCherie_tatie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnny好大压力, ten是最好的朋友虽然道英只在故事的最后最后才愿意松口承认, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 儿科预备医师!Johnny, 失败的电话性爱, 情感热线接线员!道英, 我们的主角非常的专业起码他自己是这么认为的, 是的你没看错就是那种十八禁的深夜情感热线, 还有一点点yuten不过只是一点点
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taCherie_tatie/pseuds/taCherie_tatie
Summary: 深夜情感热线1-800-hotline-stress“我只是想在周五的夜晚放松一下。打两盘游戏，叫个披萨，打个飞机，就，放松一下。可我就是硬不起来。你刚刚在说话的时候我满脑子都是脊柱裂的罕见症状。”“这想法可真和性感一点都不搭边。”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 14





	深夜情感热线

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1-800-hotline-stress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637399) by [pikwanchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/pseuds/pikwanchu). 



“呃，你…好？”

“您好，这里是首尔基情热线。很高兴能接到您的来电，请问应该如何称呼您，hyung？欧巴？”

“呃……叫我Daddy就好。”

“好的Daddy！”不知怎么的，道英觉得嘴里刚刚说出来的单词怎么听都怪怪的，这是他第一次碰到要求这么称呼的客人。“请让我进一步了解您……请问您长什么样子？您的喜好又是什么？”

“唔……”电话的那头没了动静。道英咬着嘴巴，斟酌着自己要不要开口说点什么。

“我，呃，很高，应该有超过一米八。有时候走路不小心会撞到头，前不久去餐厅吃饭就又撞到一次，不过那是吊灯，应该也不算什么吧。”

道英暗自叹了口气，试图让自己的语气保持专业。

“哇哦~那你的兄弟一定很大了齁~”

“额，有点吧。不过，唔，高中以后我就没再量过了。那时候好像是，17厘米？现在应该有再长大了吧。你高中毕业后小弟弟有长过吗？”

“希望您的小弟弟现在有在长大哦~”

“啊……啊哈…”

“您的口音听起来非常迷人，请问您是外国人吗，Daddy？”

“嗯，”对方的声音里带着笑意，“我是美国人，嗯，韩裔，在芝加哥出生的。”

“那您的见识一定非常的广泛了，Daddy~真想知道您会对我做什么呢~”

“我……呃，嗯。”短短五分钟的时间里，道英就听到电话线的另一边犹豫了好几次，“……我想知道你是什么样子。为了，你也知道，更好地想象。”

“好吧……”道英绞尽脑汁，试图找出这位顾客的理想型是什么样子。他说希望被称呼“daddy”，对吧？那这一定就是他的癖好了。“我比您小哦，Daddy~小很多~皮肤很白，腿又长又有弹性，所以您非常容易就能打开我哦。”

“听起来还挺不错的，说实话。那你的头发呢？”

很好，终于按照套路走下去了。

“红色的头发。您喜欢吗？不喜欢的话可以换一个的~”

“不…不用换，这也很可爱。你，呃，有名字吗还是要怎么称呼你？”

“有的……”

道英眨眨眼，脑袋开始转起来。

他突然有个想法，可是大脑刚好想不起来他要说的英语单词是什么。他伸手敲着身前泛黄的旧键盘，然而公司的电脑实在太破以至于查找页面卡住什么结果都出不来。就在这时，他急中生智，撕下一张便条纸，不停拍着身旁同事的肩膀。

Ten转过身来看向他的电脑屏幕。他读着屏幕上输入的信息，笑了出来，然后盖住自己的耳麦低声告诉道英一个英文单词。道英比了个赞表示感谢。

“呃，那你能告诉我吗？”

“好的，不好意思。如果你能叫我bunny我会非常喜欢的~我不是故意不及时回复你的，daddy，请不要因为我是个坏孩子而惩罚我。”

“呃，没关系我不介……哦，你是说打屁屁之类的对吧？对不起，”电话的另一头清了清嗓子，“我没反应过来。”

“这没什么，”道英不由得轻声安慰对方，毕竟对方的声音听起来非常内疚，他实在是不忍心。“我可以帮您转到另一个接线员为您服务，如果您需要的话。”

“不，不用，这样就可以，你很好！”另一头很快回应，“我只是……周一有两门期末考试，你能理解吗？”

“哦？”

“嗯，我一直在努力复习这两门课。其实我之前不会这样的，但这是毕业前的最后一学期了，考试成绩决定我能不能走出地狱。”

道英现在真心为对方的处境感到同情。

他也是一名大学生，而且在他看来自己也算得上是一名勤奋的学生（拜托，眼前的显示屏两侧上不都是他贴上去的笔记），所以他能感同身受，他都可以想象对方目前的思绪会有多么混乱。

而且，是先说一下这不是王婆卖瓜自卖自夸。都已经这么久了他还是没能让对方进入状态已经可以见一斑。他知道每个人每个月都会有那么一两天不在状态上。可是他已经在这个情感电话中心工作了将近一年，一周四天，每天五个小时，还是第一次见到有顾客是这样的情况。他的顾客里有为选举奔走的政客，有谩骂学生的老师，甚至还有即将为千万富翁出庭的律师，但只要他说几句话，所有的顾客没一会儿都射出来了。

电话那头的情况肯定不是一般的糟。

“我相信您一定没有问题的，Daddy！您一直在努力学习，不是吗？”

“我感觉我学习的东西比我本科四年里学过的都要多，它快要把我吃了。”电话那头叹了口气，很沮丧。“我只是想在周五的夜晚放松一下。打两盘游戏，叫个披萨，打个飞机，就，放松一下。可我就是硬不起来。你刚刚在说话的时候我满脑子都是脊柱裂的罕见症状。”

“这想法可真和性感一点都不搭边。”

“我知道！呃，对不起，不应该冲你发火的，你只是在完成你的工作，bunny。”

听到这话，道英觉得又好笑又难过。

“不用道歉，我是说，这没什么，”他回复道，将工作专用的嗓音丢到一旁，“我想说的是，你的压力一定非常非常大，换作是我也一定和你一样。”

“谢谢你……”对方的声音听起来怪可怜的。

“学习就是如此艰难，考试，竞争，不是吗？有的时候我真希望能回到读高中的日子，那时我满心担忧的只有自己暗恋的男生是不是同性恋。大学让你的大脑超频过热，而老师只会火上浇油。一天有两场期末考试？Daddy，为此焦虑是再正常不过的了。”

“谢谢……”对方又说了一遍。道英的脑海中顿时浮现出一个双手托着自己下巴的高个子男生的形象，看起来可怜兮兮的。“我只是……希望这一切赶紧结束。”

他刚才没听错吧，对方哭了吗？

“三个星期，我一直跟自己说，只要再过三个星期，一切都会恢复正常。正常的生活。”

“你能做到的，我相信。”

“我不想挂科，我怕考试考不过，我甚至都不求能高分通过了。”

“肯定不会的。你的声音就已经这么聪明，我敢肯定你一定会考得很好。”

电话的那一头再次沉默了起来。道英等着，拖动鼠标随便在屏幕上点来点去。他瞄了一眼放在旁边的计时器，一个大大的16分16秒的数字正跳动着。耳机里不时传来的呜咽让他确定刚刚自己并没有听错，但他认为现在正是对方需要隐私的时间，自己并不适合出声。

又过了半晌，他听到对方开口了。

“谢谢你，”对方的声音比这之前更坚定且镇静，“你太棒了。”

这句话已经不是他第一次从顾客的嘴里听到，不过，鉴于刚刚发生的事情……

他能感受到自己的心里传来一道悸动。

“这没什么。”道英安慰他，“那你还愿意继续我们刚刚断掉的谈话吗？”

对方似乎考虑了几秒。

“不用了，现在已经感觉好多了。我想我应该要走了，你一定还有很多电话要接。那，就这样，再见？”

“我很高兴，Daddy~你肯定能超常发挥的。”他觉得自己有必要再说一遍，这不仅是一句祝福和鼓励，也是他的期望。“再见！”

随着一声轻轻的“拜”，电话断了。

道英长舒一口气，摇了摇头，花了好几秒才把这通奇怪的通话甩到脑后。

红灯亮起，新的呼叫。

是时候要继续工作了。

周二的晚上，道英又接到一个特别的呼入。

“喂？”

“您好，这里是首尔基情热线。很高兴能接到您的来电，请问应该如何称呼您，hyung……”

“噢！终于找到你了！”

道英挑起一边眉毛，他认出来了，那个声音！

“Daddy？！”

如果他说自己已经忘记那通特别的来电，那他就是个大骗子。

一开始，他一切如常。可不知怎么了，随着时间过去，他愈发常常想起这个家伙，后来这些自发跳出来的念头甚至困扰了他的日常生活。

上床入睡之前，他就会想起这个家伙。他会想那通电话挂断后对方有没有继续吃完叫的披萨。他会想对方的焦虑是否会因为那通电话一扫而空。他会想对方能不能好好睡上一觉。

或者，至少，能射出来。

“两门都过了！都是高分！”

道英的双眼突然睁大，激动地从座位上跳起来。

“真的！？我就知道！我就说你可以的！”

电话那一头笑了起来，他也跟着笑了。接着，他回过神来，这里可是工作场所。他迅速扫了一圈，看有没有领导在附近盯着。所幸的是，呼叫中心里除他以外唯一一个活人就是坐在自己身旁的Ten。

“谢谢，谢谢。”对方的声音听起来就差要给他鞠躬了，“考试并没有我之前想的那么难。现在我只剩下最后两门，考完我就自由了。”

道英能感觉到自己的嘴角正往太阳穴飞去。

“只要再过两个星期！”

“是的，最后两个。两门课加上两个星期，啊哈。”这个大叔笑话让道英不禁翻了个白眼，但他嘴角翘起的弧度却一点也不受影响。“我打电话来是想告诉你。这一切都多亏了你。你真的帮了我好多，让我没那么焦虑，我想除你以外我都没跟其他人说过我的压力和烦恼。”

“啊，不不不，你过誉了，这都是你努力学习的成果。”

“不过，还是要谢谢，你的话真的帮了我不少，谢谢你。”

道英笑了。

然后他们聊起各自的生活。

电话那头的家伙（道英还没问对方的名字）是一个未来的儿科医生，为此他已经在医院实习准备了三年。他把所有的考试都推到最后一年来完成，就因为他缺一根筋的脑子认为学得更多考试就会更容易。他还说自己交往过两任男朋友，不过在他开始住院实习的时候，最后一任男朋友和他分手了，原因是双方很少有机会见面。

“你知道吗，他一点都不支持我投身于学业中，哪怕就只是应付一下。”对方清了清嗓子，“你十五分钟里跟我说过的鼓励比他在两年里对我说的还要多得多。”

“嗯，有些人就是这样的，不能明白努力的意义。”他一边在笔记本上涂着小花一边回复着。

“没错，特别是他，你知道他一天到晚都干什么吗？只会打游戏吃薯片。”对方叹了口气，道英能想象他正摇着头一副悔不当初的样子，“我想说，那个时候觉得他还挺有个性……除了他把我房间闹得乱七八糟，还有好几天都不洗澡……”

“什么！？那真……”

“真脏，我懂。”

此时此刻，道英眼角的余光瞄到一抹白色的身影靠近，瞬间条件反射般坐直了身子。

“啊~是的，没错，Daddy~我真脏~”十八禁工作专用的声音回来了，“我是您欲求不满的脏脏小荡妇~”

“呃嗯……”

“您刚刚说想做什么？啊~对~听起来不错~再用力一点啊Daddy~”

“唔……”

听到主管办公室的门合上，他松了一口气，又瘫了下来。

“抱歉，刚刚我们主管过来了，”他解释道，“他不会听我们的对话内容，但是他会抓谁看起来没有好好工作。”

电话的另一头传来一连串咯咯不停的笑声。

“你工作专用的声音很辣，”对方说，“不过你正常的嗓音也很好。”

“是啦，不会让老二射精的那种好。”

“嘿，表扬也可以达到同样的目的，你知道吗？”

“我没有表扬你，Daddy。”道英说出最后那个单词的语气几乎是反着来的，“那都只是鼓励。”

“还是很好啊。”道英听到对方轻轻地跟他说，脸上的笑意没有一丝要消下去的痕迹。

接下来的几分钟里，只有电话那头传来隐隐约约的呼吸声。然后，道英突然想起来一件事。

“我很好奇你到底是怎么找到我的，”他出声打破了宁静，“我是说……”

“噢，好吧，我大概打了有五次，然后又挂掉了。”对方立刻回复，“我很确定我能马上认出你的声音，而且我都猜对了。”

这个回答让道英的胸腔涌起一股暖意。

“我甚至还有一两次问要找一只红发兔兔（bunny），但他们都误会我是要玩角色扮演。“道英发出一声爆笑。

“他们居然这都没屏蔽你的号码。如果你再多挂两次电话，估计我永远都不会知道你通过了考试。”

他听到对方因为笑意喷在麦上的鼻息声。

“我想我只是运气比较好。”

道英咬着嘴，翻了个白眼。

“其实你可以要求接线员的。我的工号是23，拨完热线号码后你可以直接输入转到我这里来。”

“这是不是说你希望我要经常给你打电话？”对方迅速的发问吓得道英手里转动的笔一下子掉到地上。

“我……我的意思是，毕竟这跟我的收入有关，所以……”

“啊，是了，差点忘了我只是你的一个顾客。我有点难过了。”对方的语气里却没有一丝难过，始终保持着愉悦和善，“我想是时候说再见了，该去准备下一场考试了。”

出乎道英的意料，对方和当初第一次通话里紧张不安的形象截然不同了。尤其是他当初以为对方是个不善言辞的家伙，没想到对方居然能言善道，每一个字从他嘴里说出来的分寸都是那么刚刚好。

“什么时候考？”还没等道英反应过来，问题就已经说出去了。

“下周三。”

“还有一周的时间复习，你肯定没问题。”

“嗯，”对方的语气中带着笑意，“我相信你的判断，谢谢你，bunny。”

“这没什么，Daddy，好好休息。”

“你也是，”对方的声音变得轻柔起来，最后几乎像是耳边的低语， “晚安。”

“安。”

这次是道英挂断的电话。他尽量不去理会隔壁Ten挑起的眉毛和看好戏的嗤笑，还有他胸腔里拼命跳动的心脏。

（他的尝试失败了。）

“没错。”

“喂！我是说真的！”

“所以，你是说，你的真实名字是全美国最烂大街的男性名字？”

“就是这样！”

“你当我是傻子吗？！” 道英的声音略微拔高，故作不满。不出意料，电话的那头传来了一阵笑声。

“我的真名真的是Johnny！”

道英笑着翻了翻眼睛。

“我还有个韩国名字，英浩，但是几乎没有人这么叫。”道英能从语气里听到对方耸了耸肩，“只有我的舍友叫过。”

“泰容？”

“嗯，是他。他有点……偏传统韩国人吧，我觉得他有的时候比较保守。”

“好吧，听起来你舍友为人比较古板？”道英瘫在椅子背上，手指头绕着电话线圈玩得不亦乐乎。他的耳麦经过上万个电话的狂轰滥炸后终于支撑不住坏掉了，现在就只有座机的听筒能用。

“嗯嗯，可以说他人有的时候不怎么有趣。”

道英下意识就着对方的声音点点头，他能感受到听筒抵在自己脸颊上散发的热气。如果闭上眼，这就好像是他坐在宿舍里靠在书桌上，用自己的电话在跟对方聊天。不知为何，这贸然生出念头让他心里一暖。

又是几秒钟的安静（道英差不多已经习惯了），他开口道：“明天就要考试了，对吧？那你现在是不是应该要躺到床上睡觉了，Johnny？”

“嗯嗯，”他听到对方叹了一口气，还有隐隐约约传来的某种布料摩擦的声音，“我已经在床上了，说实话，我只是想睡前跟你聊聊天。”

“嗷…别这么说，我才是那个要调情的人。”

“嘿，我是说真的。”Johnny打了个哈欠，“你能帮我放松放松，不然我的压力就快要把我活剥生吞了。”道英正想开口说点什么，但他错过了时机，因为对方又继续道，“嘿，我刚刚说了我的名字，你还是觉得这不是我的真名吗？”

“唔客户想让我们怎么称呼我们就怎么称呼，这是公司的规定。”

“那如果我说我叫拿破仑，你也会说嘛？”

“嗯哼。”

“那克林顿呢？”

“当然。”

“那如果我希望你称呼我是你的挚爱呢？”

道英哼唧了一声，两条腿在椅子下晃来晃去。

“你太傻了。”他最后开口道，但他无法隐藏在语气里的情感。

他可能永远都不会开口承认，但他确实已经对那个美国来的家伙上了心。

上周他打来了不止一通电话，每次都直接转到道英这里来，每次都是深夜。道英尝试过按照正常程序公事公办，让对方一起来一出电话性爱或者性变态play之类的谈话，又或者是任何其他的客户会要求做的事。但每一次对方都会笑着告诉他能不能用正常的声音说人话。

一开始，道英比较谨慎。他总是用余光留意着自己那位喜欢穿加大号西服在呼叫中心里溜达来溜达去的主管。他担心领导会监听自己的电话，知道自己没按照正常程序完成工作（即便他还是有收到工资），然后通知自己赶紧收拾铺盖卷走人。

然而，他很快就发现这个半百的秃头老油腻根本不关心这些，他所有的注意力都放在喝咖啡的时候要怎么和其他接线员搞暧昧。

他和那位美国来的家伙什么都会聊，每次通话都不会超过一小时。比起自己的钱包，Johnny似乎更担心道英的其他工作，很多次道英都能感觉到“别走”这两个字就在自己嘴边。

他很喜欢跟他聊天，情不自禁。

他也很喜欢他，情不自禁。

“说真的，你该睡了。明天你一定能考好的。”

“谢谢。”Johnny说着又打了个哈欠，好像已经忍了很久似的。“希望你也有个愉快的夜晚，没有难搞的客人，也没有像我一样始终不愿意按套路来的客人。”

道英笑了起来，“晚安，Johnny。”

“晚安，bunny~”

**晚安，道英。** 他试着在脑海中想象对方的声音说出这句话，但这就跟望梅止渴一样。脑海中的声音听起来已经足够让人陶醉了，但他相信真正从本人嘴里说出来会比着更让人上瘾。道英叹了口气。

如果有机会能直接听对方亲自说出口就好了。

听筒里不停传来挂线后的嘟嘟声。

没错，如果是那样就好了。

如果道英说他不为Johnny的考试紧张担心，那他就是个大骗子。

他知道这说起来挺傻的。尤其是道英几乎不认识对方，尤其是道英都不知道对方长什么样，尤其是，严格来说，对方只是他的一个顾客，只是有时会来找他倾吐烦恼的那种。

他真的真的不知道为何他会这么在意Johnny。

不管是什么原因，他在乎Johnny是无法否认的事实，哪怕他嘴上不承认，他那因为紧张下意识啃咬而撕破的嘴唇还有他那不停掰动关节发出咔咔响的手指都会把他出卖。

他就是没办法把对方赶出自己的大脑，满脑子想的是对方会怎么醒来，会不会和自己一样在考试的前一秒紧张到恶心但又吐不出来，对方是否有什么紧张的习惯，比如咬指甲或者抖腿。

就算道英毫不怀疑对方会完美通过考试的能力（他听起来就是那种人，懂吗？），道英还是会忍不住担心。他能明白，哪怕已经做好充分的准备，如果关键时刻大脑一片空白，那结果也会是一片空白。

他真的非常非常希望对方能克服压力顺利通过。

他上班打卡，卡被忘在打卡机里。他感觉双腿不是自己的，因为他们总想跑到自己的呼叫座位上。他慢慢做到自己的位子上，感觉浑身肌肉都在颤抖。他告诉自己不要期待呼入，一个特别的呼入，来自那个完全不需要自己担心的人的呼入。他一遍又一遍对自己说，对方不是自己的朋友而是顾客，他是顾客。我的顾客，Johnny是我的顾客。

“今天你凳子长刺了？”

“Johnny今天考最后一门，”回答比道英的脑子运转的速度更快，“啊，不是。”

“真实诚！我就喜欢。”Ten一边鼓着掌一边大笑着，“我好爱你这副心系情郎为爱担忧的模样。”

“闭嘴！”道英把耳麦连好，擦拭着电脑屏幕上的静电，“我这不是担忧，我是好奇。”

他假装没看到Ten在一旁挤眉弄眼，把注意力放在眼前提示有电话呼入而闪烁的红灯。

**这不是他。** 在应答前他对自己说。

这不是他，下一个也不是，再下一个也不是，下下下一个更不是。

Johnny没打过来。

道英假装自己并没有因此感到失望和难过。

第二天也没有。

道英不清楚什么才是正确的想法，于是他干脆不去想他。如果Johnny不打电话来，没关系，那就不打呗，反正那是他自己的生活，花的是他自己的钱。对方并不需要再拨打十八禁热线来纾解压力。而且道英每天都有很多顾客，一个通话而已，在他这里根本不重要。或者说，他对道英根本不重要。

（他这样跟自己说。）

然而，这之后的一天。道英刚挂断这一天的第一个来电，还没好好歇下来喘口气，又一个电话呼入了。

“您好，这里是首尔基情热……”

“我得了99分。”

道英能感觉到自己的脸一下子没了任何颜色，双手下垂，敲击着桌上的键盘。

“Jo……Johnny？”声音里的颤抖泄露了他的震惊，“什么？”

他听到电话那头传来一连串轻快的笑声，对方又一次说道：“我考试得了99分，bunny！几乎是满分！”

这一次，道英的笑声再也抑制不住笑了出来，他能感觉到自己胸腔里像是养了一窝奔跑中的小鹿一样。他搞不清楚是什么让他的心如鹿撞，是几乎满分的好消息，还是今天打电话来告诉他这则好消息的人。

“你是说真的吗？我就知道！”

“我终于可以毕业了！”

“真为你开心，Johnny！”，道英的嘴角不禁咧开，不过本人很快就反应过来咬住自己的下唇试图控制住表情，“祝贺你！”

“谢谢，谢谢！”另一头的语气让道英不由得想象对方正在鞠躬的模样，然而下一秒，对方的语气就变了，声音突然地沉下去仿佛凑到耳边的低声私语：“说真的，非常谢谢你，bunny。如果没有你我根本没办法熬过来。”

道英一下子手足无措，如果说几分钟之前他的脸上什么颜色都没有，那现在他的脸上就只有一片涨满的红色。

“都是你自己努力学习的成果，我没有帮……”

“我懂，我知道。”对方插进来，“但我还是要谢谢你，没有你，我不会这么顺利通过。”

此时此刻，电话的两头都一片寂静。道英想说点什么，然而他总是不由自主地沉浸在自己胸腔里涌起的暖意，他多希望自己能永远陷入这种感觉中不要醒来。

不过，很快他就被另一头清嗓子的声音带回现实。

**都是我让这气氛变尴尬了** 。道英皱眉心想。然而对方在他开口前先一步说话了。

“还有就是，很抱歉我现在才给你打电话。”对方好似不经意提起一般，“我今天才拿到成绩，真的，这不是我吹牛，走出考场的时候我就觉得这次肯定考的特别好。天天我都在反反复复念叨这个以至于我所有的朋友耳朵都要出茧子跟我绝交了。”

“你也可以来跟我念叨呀。”道英说着，没有带一丝尖酸刻薄，不是反话。

“嗯，我知道，”对方轻轻吐出来几个字，“只是……”

“只是？”

“我不想让你失望，”对方继续道，语气听起来格外的真诚，以至于道英心里那一窝小鹿在短短几秒内又跑了起来，“万一我感觉错了没考好呢，我还跟你吹牛……我只是……你能明白吗？”

道英抿嘴忍住笑意：“我明白，没事的，我还真没想到这一层呢。”

突然身后响起一声嫌弃，他转身不耐烦地瞪了他那位同事一眼。那位泰国同事眨着自己那双天生的大眼睛模仿着自己想笑又不笑的怪异表情。

“额，你知道吗，”道英的注意力又被拉回和Johnny的通话上，“我在想……”

“嗯？”

对方犹豫了一会后，终于开口了。

“有一个……呃……仪式……我是说，毕业典礼，就在下周日。不是这周，是下周的周日。”

道英不由得挑起眉毛，Johnny的语气听起来格外地不一样，从来没听过他如此紧张——比他们第一次通话时还要紧张。

“因为我所有的朋友都跟我是一个年级的，我们会一起站在典礼上。再加上我的家人不能过来，你也知道，美国有点远……”对方又清了清喉咙，“我的意思是，如果有人愿意在毕业典礼上为我欢呼的话那就更好了……你……会……愿意过来吗？”

如果道英不是个有自控力的人，那现在呼叫中心里就会充斥着他的嚎叫声。

“我？！”

“是的。呃，我是说，你不一定要必须过来，我只是问一下。我知道我们才认识差不多才三个星期，但是我……”

“Johnny，”道英突然开口打断对方，语气平静地仿佛心里要把地球炸掉的人不是他一样，“我愿意。”

“真的？”Johnny听起来似乎吓到了，“真的吗？那太好了！“他咯咯笑起来，”那真是太好了！”

道英的大脑需要一点时间来处理当前发生的事，他答应参加对方的毕业典礼这件事已是既成事实。他甚至没有一秒犹豫，考虑可能会有的危险、自己的安排、还有当天的状况，他一秒钟都没考虑就答应了。

道英第一次这样。

“唔，那你能给我一个能联系到你的号码吗？我这边还没收到毕业典礼的具体信息，只知道是下周日。我的意思是，这样我就可以第一时间把收到的信息发给你，而不是要等到你上班再告诉你……”

“啊，哦，当然可以。”道英下意识马上回复道，不过很快他想起了通话会被录音的原因，“我不能在电话里告诉客人私人信息，你也知道……”

“喔……”

道英讨厌自己让对方的声音听起来这么失望，对方有可能会误以为刚刚那是推辞。

不过，他突然有了个主意。

“等等，”他急忙开口，“试试这个，你有笔吗？记点东西。”

那一头没有回答，道英只听到听筒传来有什么东西掉落、移动又碰撞的声音。过了几秒，这些声音被纸笔摩擦的声音所取代。

“……好了。”

“好哒，Daddy！请注意听哦~“道英坐直，突然换上了工作专用语气，”那，我们两个，对吧？然后我……我就躺在四条腿上。”

“……啥？“Johnny的声音充满了问号。

“Johnny，记下来。我们人有两个，腿有四条。”

好几秒过去了，道英终于听到一声清晰地“噢！”

他很高兴Johnny终于反应过来了。

“好吧，嗯，那接下来是什么呢，宝贝？“道英听到后忍不住笑起来，对方的语气里全是抑制不住的兴奋。

“然后你就对着我的两条腿摸来摸去……呃，上下摸了九次？”

“前戏？我喜欢。”

“接着我那一条弟弟颤巍巍地勃起了。”

“好的。”

“然后我就开始呻吟，前面硬的发疼，我伸手想自己解决，但是你的大手拉开了我的手把他们举了起来，然后用另外的手抓过润滑油。”

“呃，我是不是漏了什么数字？”

“没有，不过任何情况下安全性行为都是重要的。说回来，你在帮我扩张，然后我叫着要更多更多，你就开始把五个手指都伸进我的小洞里。”

“哇哦，拳交？宝贝，这可不是小洞了欸。”

道英不禁翻了个大白眼。

“你还想要不要我的号码了？”

“啊，对不起对不起，我知道了。”话虽如此，Johnny的声音里还是带着戏谑的笑声，“继续吧，宝贝，我快到了。”

“好吧，那之后你就开始干我了，大概坚持了七分钟，射了。”道英一脸正经声音毫无起伏，仿佛他已经开始厌烦了。“我就零次高潮。没了。”

“等等……不是，什么？你知道我比这个持久的？”

道英又翻了个大白眼，狠心把这通电话里第一百次提起的苹果肌压下去。

“我又怎么会知道呢？”

“嗯……你会知道的。毕业典礼之后有个party……”

“……”

“道英？”

“您s……射了吗？daddy，射了的话那我就要走了~”

“好吧，bunny。”道英听到对方又开始吃吃地笑，“你太棒了，下次再聊？”

“拜，Johnny。”

道英挂断了电话。

“我最最最最喜欢红色啦，这可是春天的颜色！”

“求求您闭嘴吧，Ten。”道英双手扇着风试图让自己的脸蛋冷却下来。

（不过他失败了。）

两周后。

道英眯起眼睛让阳光照在自己脸上。目光所及之处都是黑长袍、各式各样的气球还有一层一层一层又一层的人。他停下脚步，给两个一前一后互相追打着跑过来的小女孩让路。

花了好几秒，道英的脑子才能消化眼前看到的这一切。

正前方一眼就能看到的是一处高台，上面装饰着写有各个学院名字的旗帜和海报。无数的气球在正上方漂浮着，缓和了不少现场庄严肃穆的气氛。此时此刻，高台上有一群技术人员围绕着正中央是一个摆着麦克风的木制小讲台，还在为接下来的活动布置检查。

高台的前面摆着一排又一排的椅子，道英数不清楚到底摆了多少张，因为有些人聚在椅子周围坐在椅子上甚至站在椅子上。一句话总结，毕业典礼的这个场地很大。而这场盛大的典礼还有20分钟就要开始了。

身旁传来一声口哨，他转头看向和自己一同前来的朋友。

“哇哦！看看那个教学楼！这装修一定花了不少钱吧，啊？”Ten双手插在裤兜里，眼睛直勾勾盯着前面那栋建筑物嚷嚷着。

“这里是学校啦……”道英随口应道。他所有的注意力都集中在自己的呼吸上，试图慢慢用嘴巴呼吸来调整自己即将过速的心跳。

Ten转过身来看着他，脸上的笑容充满了玩味，不过他一个字都没说出来，因为他知道道英现在有多紧张。

“别紧张，”过了好一会儿，Ten突然开口了，撂下一句话后就转回去看那栋有钱的建筑。动作之快以至于道英看向Ten的时候只能看到他那件绿油油的夏威夷衬衫。

要是像说的那么容易就好了。

等下他就要在现实里和Johnny见面了，就是那位徐约翰先生，也是那位跟他在电话里聊了四周多的家伙，更是那位入侵到他脑袋里还安了家的家伙。对方是未曾谋面的陌生人，然而在道英的脑海中又是那么熟稔。他快疯了。

自从道英把自己的电话给了对方，每天中午都能收到来电，因为对方知道道英中午会在学校食堂里用餐。他们什么都会聊，偶尔聊聊骚，偶尔什么都不说就只是傻笑，但一直联系不断。

不管他们聊了多久，总还会有源源不断的话要跟对方说，这真是不可思议。甚至道英的老师都对此颇有怨言，因为聊天，他在这两周内迟到的次数比过去一年还要多。

对道英来说，Johnny不仅仅是一个日益亲近的朋友，他对他有感觉。如果不是他也觉得对方跟自己有着同样的感觉，那他会更不好意思承认自己已经深陷如此。

他觉得自己喘不上气来。这一刻，他庆幸自己听了好朋友的建议，用一件开襟的法兰绒衬衫换下了他最喜欢的皮夹克。当然，换的时候他还在发牢骚，后来因为换牛仔套装的事，他们俩还差点打起来。

“你看起来像H.O.T.”道英突然对着Ten来了一句，如果不赶紧转移注意力，恐怕下一秒他又想和Ten打起来。

“如果你听我的话把那套牛仔装穿上，我们两个都会像H.O.T.”

“那还好我没换。”

突然间，喇叭发出一声震耳欲聋的的蜂鸣，道英不得不捂住耳朵。一位长者上台宣布毕业典礼即将开始，请与会人员尽快就座。他们随着人流，坐在靠近讲台的位置。

道英的目光下意识在毕业生队列里游荡着，想知道谁是他，谁是Johnny。毕业生队列里大概二十几个人，看上去都是刚成年的年纪，头上都顶着一顶垂着红色缨繐的黑色四方帽。他不禁好奇自己学校的毕业典礼是不是也是这样。一张张面孔看过去，一个个声音听过去，他还是没能找出来。现场激动热切的氛围像热浪一样在他身后卷着拍打过来，把已经所剩不多的神智冲刷的一片空白。

被Ten紧紧抓住的前臂传来的痛觉硬是拉回了一些，但他还是打不起精神来，把注意力集中在台上那位长发男同学的发言。他看着那位男同学随着发言做出各种各样的手势，脑子里想的却是想把那位男同学脸上垂着的那片头发拨开。

不知道那位男同学说的多久，等道英意识到的时候，台上正在发言的人已经换成一个皮肤白皙个子娇小一脸学霸气的女孩子。等到这位女孩子发言完毕，台上台下所有人再一次欢呼起来，如同为之前发言的男同学欢呼。

终于，来到了这个万众期待的时刻，毕业典礼的重头戏来了。

“现在，请被叫到名字的同学上台来。”一个带着眼镜穿着深灰色正装的长者说道，不出意料人群又一次欢呼起来。

“你准备好了吗？”Ten凑到他耳边悄悄问道。

道英看向他，双眼睁得大大的，仿佛眼珠子要掉出来似的。

没有，绝对没有。他的心脏砰砰地跳个不停，就快要冲破他的肋骨跳出他的胸腔。掌心的汗仿佛黄河决堤，以至于他不得不紧紧抠住牛仔裤上的破洞。他不舒服，他要窒息了。如果不是Ten还紧紧抓着自己的手臂，可能他早已经跑没影了。

“你已经准备好了。”Ten开口替他回答，逼着他把目光放回眼前的高台上。

很快就念到了名字以J开头的学生。道英紧张地看了一眼ten，然后又一起紧盯着高台。

可是……

没有Johnny，没有约翰，连相似发音的名字都没有。

所有的失望和委屈一下子涌上来，道英只能把这一切都硬吞下去，目光沉下去看着自己的膝盖。Ten再次抓住自己的手臂，把他拉出沮丧。

“嘿，再等等吧。没准是有什么事把他排在最后了呢？”

道英勉强点点头，“是吧，应该是这样。”

可是负面的情绪就像一颗种子，只要一种下，道英能感觉到它在自己的肚子里长得飞快。

对道英来说，毕业生名册太短了，就那么一瞬间，名册上还没被念到的名字已经寥寥无几。道英已经不抱希望，双目呆滞盯着自己的膝盖。不知为何，从这个角度他的余光能注意到做在自己身旁的Ten的侧脸，Ten还在紧紧盯着讲台，鼻子微皱着，试图看清每一个走上讲台的学生。

“最后，让我们欢迎，”长者喊出名册上最后一位毕业生的名字：“徐英浩！”。所有人都欢呼起来，刚刚那位发言的男同学在同学的呼喊声中走上前来，握住老师的手。“啊，没错，终于是我们的Johnny Suh了。”

道英一个激灵，一下子打起精神来，眼睛睁得大大的。

“Johnny！”还没等他开口，Ten就冲着他喊：“道英！那是Johnny！”

道英瞪大了眼睛立马站了起来，似乎只有这样才能看得清楚。站在一旁的朋友也一起站了起来，大声呼喊着鼓掌。

道英看到Johnny环视台下，在发现他的那一刻笑了起来。取过毕业证书并和老师合影留念之前，Johnny还冲着他招了招手。

道英笑了，松了一口气。终于找到他了，他终于可以当面听到对方的笑声，还能亲自看到发出发出那些笑声的笑容。

刚刚所有的焦虑沮丧瞬间变成了兴奋，以至于Ten不得不紧紧拽住他的手臂把他按在位置上好好坐着。

下一个瞬间，所有人都站了起来，迎接着跑向各自亲朋好友的毕业生。道英原地踌躇着，不知道自己应该去哪里应该做什么。他等不了了，一秒钟也等不及了。

突然，一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

“你来了！”

Johnny就在那里，张开双臂等着道英，道英毫不犹豫冲进这个怀抱。

道英笑了起来，因为自己被对方紧紧抱住，于是他又上手把对方搂得更紧一点。他那紧贴着对方的锁骨的鼻子能闻到对方身上强烈又诱人的古龙水味道。他闭上了眼睛，陶醉在这个怀抱的香气里。

“跟你说过我会来的。”道英平复了一下自己的情绪。不过他们还是抱在一起好几秒，在Johnny的怀抱里，他能听到来自对方胸腔共鸣的轻笑。

“可是你没跟我说你有这么高，也没跟我说你的头发是紫色的。”

“你又没有问。”

“我喜欢。”Johnny的声音很快安抚了他，“我都喜欢。”

过了一会儿，他们终于放开了彼此。道英可以好好地观察对方长什么样。

本来，道英都已经做好准备有可能会见到一个他不喜欢的肉体，毕竟道英本人对外貌打扮非常的挑剔，只不过比起外在他更执着于一个有趣的灵魂。所以，来这之前，他已经做好心理准备，只要见到的人开口和电话里的那个Johnny一样就好。

然而，他不得不承认，事实比他预想的好多了，好太多了，好太多太多了。

Johnny的身高和发型已经在道英这里赢得了满分。（道英本人不算矮了，一般很少见到比他还高的人。）

与此同时，Johnny还有一个小巧完美的鼻子，光滑无瑕的肉桂色皮肤。道英意识到眼前这个人是如此有魅力，有吸引力。要不是Johnny刚刚才笑过，如果只看他不笑时候的眉毛，会觉得这个人严肃又有距离感。然而，浅色的瞳仁又带着点淘气和温柔。

还有他的双唇，噢，他的双唇：厚实、丰满、轮廓分明，非常适合啃咬，尤其是亲吻。

道英真想现在不顾一切当着所有人的面亲上去。

然而，这个想法还没来得及被付诸于行动，一个陌生的声音响起。

“哦！太好啦！我们的巨人终于找到男朋友啦！”

道英循声看去，一个黑头发的毕业生站在他们面前。

“悠太！”Johnny走上去抱住他，用力拍着对方的肩膀，“祝贺你，哥们！”

Johnny的朋友笑得前仰后合，就在这一刻，道英终于想起Ten还在这里。

不过，Ten好像也把他忘在脑后。

“这位是……”

“道英，嗯，我的名字是Ten，他最好的朋友。”Ten迅速开口介绍了自己，朝着悠太伸出了手。他眨眨眼，向Johnny伸出另外一只手重复道，“我叫Ten。”Johnny笑起来，握住了他的手。

道英发出一声哀嚎，谁知道他当初怎么想的，要带Ten一起过来？

不过，悠太那放着光的眼神让他更是惊讶。

“喔，你就是那个和他一起在基情热线里工作的那位，对吧？”“你知道？那我们给他们两个一些独处的空间怎么样？我看到那边有些喝的。”

Ten露出了这辈子最和善的微笑。

“我很乐意。”

**后记**

“您好，这里是首尔基……”

“今晚吃披萨！”

道英抱头哀嚎着。“都跟你说了多少次了，不要再打热线电话！不要钱吗！”他调整了一下自己的耳麦，“而且，我已经知道了，还是你告诉我的！”

“不好意思，北鼻，我只是想你了。”

道英翻了个大白眼，不过怒火却因为这一句话很快就消了下去。

“今晚是在你家吃饭，对吧？”

“唔……”Johnny哼唧着，“我来接你，可以吗？”

“可以！”道英愉快地点点头，“谢啦~”

“不用谢啦，北鼻，披萨上放点pepperoni？”

“好呀！那等下见！我这还有一长串客户等着我拯救呢。”

Johnny被逗笑了，“那等下见，bunny。”

“拜拜，Daddy~”


End file.
